


3:54 AM, the moment I met you

by NysaElixer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cafe The Red&Blue Lion, Café, Famous Lance, M/M, Modern AU, Will add more in the future - Freeform, Wrong Number AU, barista keith, keith and lance, klance, make up artist lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NysaElixer/pseuds/NysaElixer
Summary: Keith gets a message from a stranger at 3:54 AM and he goes on a fun date





	1. Hey Stranger

 

**3:54 AM**

**Unknown:** Hello are you awake I’m bored

 

**9:00 AM**

**Keith:** Haha do I know you?

 

**Unknown:** No but that don’t mean we can get to know each other starting now. I’m Hellas stressed out right now want to get some coffee or breakfast with me?

 

Keith looks at his phone, is this person really just asking him for coffee or breakfast without knowing him?

 

**Keith:** 1; I don’t even know you. 2; If I agree will you pay?

 

**Unknown:** 1; names Lance, cuban bod and blood ;)

 

**Unknown:** 2; Depends on the amount, I mean I’m still in college so I’m pretty much broke

 

Keith laughs at that, ‘bod and blood’ seriously How lame

 

**Keith:** Hmm, lame answer. And what If I wanted to order a full on breakfast.

 

**Lance:** Well maybe if you’re cute I might buy you a full on breakfast.

 

**Keith:** I don’t really think I’m your type

 

**Lance:** Well.. that would be a pretty small chance since I like pretty much everyone

 

**Keith:** You know what I mean

 

**Lance:** Yeah, I’m bi so your chances are high

 

**Keith:** Oh.. yes I guess that would make sense

 

**Lance:** So are you in for coffee or breakfast?

 

**Lance:** I can send a picture from me to show who I am?

 

**Keith:** I’m not sure..

 

**Lance:** *Photo received from Lance*

 

**Lance:** This is me.

 

Keith looks at the picture, it shows a guy in a warm blue sweater and he’s wearing amazing eyeshadow. The make up flows from blue to a nude-ish color and it matches his skin flawlessly. He’s smiling big at the camera. Fuck.. he IS cute

 

**Keith:** I really like the make up!

 

**Keith:** But

 

**Keith:** How do I know It’s really you and not some random dude from Instagram.

 

**Lance:** Well, it is someone from Instagram but that is actually me

 

**Lance:** search up @LanceMclaineMakeup

 

Keith copies the name and searches it on Instagram. It does show the same guy, but Keith is still sceptical. He goes back to the messages.

 

**Keith:** I checked it, but I want you to do something only Lance can do on that Instagram.

 

**Lance:** Check it in a few minutes ;)

 

Keith laughs at it, what if it really is him.  He is cute, but would Lance actually show up?

 

He gets up from his bed and starts getting ready for the gym, today is his free day off and he always goes to the gym for about an hour. When he gets back into his room, his phone is almost vibrating off his desk. He grabs it before that happens and checks the messages.

 

**Lance:** Well, go check it!!

 

**Lance:** Mannnnn, come on.

 

**Lance** : I did this for you and then you go away??

 

Keith laughs and goes to the account, it does show that he has a new story. Keith clicks on it and it shows the same guy and it appears to be a video. Keith restarts it and puts his volume on loud.

 

_“Well, yesterday night I messaged some random dude because I entered the wrong number. But now I asked him out for coffee or breakfast, but he’s not sure if I’m me. So can you guys please vote and let him know what’s going on?” Lance points to the vote choices and winks before the video ends._

 

Keith checks the video again and checks the choices this time.

 

_“Go out with Lance/ It’s really him stranger!”_

 

A lot of people have voted the ‘Go out with lance’ choices. Keith stares at the screen before laughing, what kind of idiot does this. He giggles softly at the action and opens the messages again.

 

**Keith:** Yeah okay, that is pretty legit

 

**Keith:** when do you want to grab breakfast?

 

**Lance:** Seriously man?!

 

**Lance:** Awesome! So where should we meet? I hope we life close?

 

**Keith:** Well, I’m going to the gym first, and then I promised a friend of mine to take over her shift at her cafe, Maybe we can meet there?  It’s called the Red &Blue Lions, idk if you’re from around here

 

**Lance:** I know that Cafe! It’s one of my favorite cafe’s! It takes a bit to drive, but I usually spend hours there.

 

**Lance:** You work there? How come I’ve never seen you there?

 

**Keith:** Hmm, maybe because you don’t know what I look like? 

 

**Keith:** But I can’t remember serving you

 

**Lance:** When does your shift end?

 

**Keith:** Around 2-ish, it might be bit longer and I need to change. 

 

**Lance:** Be there around 12:30, my friend can drop me off.

 

**Keith:** I won’t be able to talk to you till 2, expect for taking your order

 

**Lance:** That’s okay, I’ll just bring my laptop, I need to edit my next make up video anyway

 

**Keith:** I have to go now, I’ll see you later

 

Keith closes the app and gives Shiro a call, “Hey, Keith, what’s going on?” Shiro sounds a bit sleepy. “Sorry, did I wake you up?” “No don’t worry, I just haven’t woken up entirely yet. Adam is making coffee” Hi Keith!!” Adam calls from farther away, probably the kitchen. “Hey Adam” Keith smiles, it’s different living without Shiro but they’re happy living together. “Hey, are you guys in for an hour in the gym? I’m going now but you can meet me later?” 

 

Keith makes a shake for himself to drink while waiting for their answer. “Adam, you want to hit the gym?” Shiro calls back to Adam, there’s some mumbling and then Shiro speaks up again. “We’re going to shower first and then we’ll meet you there” “Alright cool, see you there then!”

 

Shiro hangs up and Keith resumes to drinking his shake and then grabbing his bag to leave for the gym. He gets on his motorcycle and put on his helmet. He shivers, it does get pretty chilly in the morning.

 

Keith pulls out of the parking lot and drives towards the gym, when he arrives there he sees Adam and Shiro just getting out of the car. He parks his motor next to them before greeting them. He gets off the motor and gives Shiro and Adam a big hug. “Haven’t seen you guys in a while” Keith smirks, “Oh come on, we’ve seen each other two nights ago” Shiro scratches the back of his neck, “And I bet you didn’t leave the house in those two days” Adam just nods with a big grin and Shiro’s cheeks look like they’ll burn. Keith grins and starts walking into the gym. When they’re dressed and slowly building up Keith clears his throat. 

 

“Shiro, Adam, could you maybe come to the Lion around 12?” Keith avoids eye contact with them, Adam puts a hand on his shoulder, “You have a date? Or are you just meeting someone.” Keith feels his cheeks burn, how does Adam always know what’s wrong? Keith nods and pulls out his phone letting them read the conversation. “I  have proof that it’s really him, but I’m still a bit anxious. It’s just a little lunch, but I would feel safer if you guys were there as well. Like you guys just sit in a booth somewhere. I have to work first and he’s coming earlier because a friend can drop him off” Keith looks down at his shoes while waiting for an answer, “We will… But” Keith looks up at Shiro, “Only if you show me the video that he posted.” Keith rolls his eyes with a smile, “I have to check if he fits to be my baby brothers date” Keith looks at Shiro with widened eyes, “It’s not a date” 

 

Adam stares at Keith, he holds up one finger. “You don’t know the guy” he holds his second finger up, “He asked _You_  out for breakfast or coffee” he holds a third finger up. “He’s not upset with having to wait for your shift to end” A forth finger one, “He practically agreed to pay for your diner. Do I need to say more?” Keith shakes his head, “No..” Shiro smiles softly and grabs his phone. 

 

“What was his account again?” Shiro opens the search page, "Lance mc something” Adam helps. Keith grabs shiro’s phone and types in the name. Shiro looks at Keith surprised, “He knew it out his mind?” Shiro gasps obviously. He clicks the story and turns his volume up.

 

_“Well, yesterday night I messaged some random dude because I entered the wrong number. But now I asked him out for coffee or breakfast, but he’s not sure if I’m me. So can you guys please vote and let him know what’s going on?”_ Lance points to the vote choices and winks before the video ends.

 

Shiro smiles, the guy does sound honest. “I like him” Keith punches Shiro on his not metallic arm, “Nothing happened yet idiot” Shiro winks “Yet"

 

 

After having worked out for 1,5 hour and showering Keith gets ready to get to work. He comes back to his motorcycle only to hear a couple of girls talking, “I heard that Lance will be going to the lion today!” “I really want to meet him!!”

 

Keith rolls his eyes and grabs his phone to text Lance

 

**Keith:** Some girls are talking about wanting to meet you, they even heard you’re going to the Lion

 

**Lance:** You can tell them, they can meet me from 12:30 to 2. After that I’ve got a date ;)

 

Keith laughs with a bit of blush on his cheeks, he turns towards the girls, “You mean Lance McClain right?” He smiles friendly at them and they nod, “You can meet him if you, just go to the lion from 12:30 to 2” He smiles when one of the girls starts jumping up and down with joy. Keith winks at them and gets on his motor.

 

“Thankyou sir!” One of the girl calls before he starts the engine, he nods at them and drives off to the cafe.

 

 When he arrives at work he checks his phone for the time, 10:24. Almost time for his shift, he greets Alfor visiting and Coran, his boss, while walking to the staff only area. He puts on his apron and gets behind the coffee bar for now, Nyma is working on the pastries looking pretty concentrated so Keith leaves her alone for now. Time goes by fast and busy, today there's a lot of customers. 

 

Suddenly the bell chimes and the cafe is filled with whispers and Keith looks up to start his usually greeting.  “How may I-“ Keith looks at the two guys in front of him, one looks an awful lot like Lance, “Uhm sorry, How may I help you?” The other guy smiles softly at Keith and turns toward Lance, he turns to Keith to order. “One Cuban expresso for me and two hot chocolates for my friend and his appointment later” Lance winks and Keith can’t help but giggle.

 

“You have something with that wink don’t you?” He rings up the receipt, 'That’ll be 8 dollar 40” He hands them the receipt and Lance goes to pay by Yolo while Keith gets their orders ready. When keith just finished the expresso A soft soothing voice starts talking, “Lance, how do you even know which one is Keith? They don’t wear name tags” He hears Lance laugh softly, “It’s obviously not the girl so I have two guesses. I’ll figure it out, and I think he will come to me after his shift” Keith laughs softly, he seems nice.. He puts the order next to Rolo so he can bring it to them. Lance thanks him and continues talking to the other guy while taking a seat. 

 

The next hour goes by quickly, a lot of orders by fans of Lance, he has about 10 fans chatting with him and calmly taking selfies. Keith makes a Cuban espresso and starts walking towards Lance. He puts the cup on the table and looks at lance, “It’s on me” Keith winks back at him and walks away, a girl suddenly grabs his wrist. “Thank you so much for telling us he was here” She smiles, Keith quickly looks up, relieved that Lance didn’t hear. Or he didn’t acknowledge it, “No problem, you sounded excited so I wanted to help.” The girl smiles in return and Keith goes to finish his shift. 

 

He goes back to the staff only room to talk to his Boss Coran. He knocks on his door, “Coran, could I talk to you?” “Ofcourse son” Coran puts his attention towards Keith, “I usually get my tips myself, but I was wondering if I could leave this shift’s tips here for Allura” He scratches the back of his neck, he never asked something like this. Coran’s face softens, ‘Of course you can” Coran grabs an envelop and hands it to Keith, he grabs all the tips and puts it in the envelop together with a little letter. _‘Save it for your new house! Love Keith’_

Keith nods at Coran and leaves again, hanging the apron up again and grabbing his bag. When Keith enters the cafe again he is met with Lance sitting the same booth but alone, he looks around to see Shiro and Adam smile at him.

 

Keith takes a deep breath and starts walking towards Lance, “Hey stranger” 

 


	2. The best burger place in town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have so much hits holy shit!! I really hope you guys will like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing this!! Feel free to visit or dm me on my Instagram or Tumblr (both @nysaelixer) I might do some more moments but for now this story is finished!

Keith smiles a bit nervously at Lance who turns to look up from his laptop. At first he doesn’t say anything, is he not happy with Keith? Did he want his date to be Rolo? Oh no, is Keith not what Lance wanted to see... All the thoughts Keith has been pushing away the whole shift start to come in all at once.

 

Keith almost wants to walk away again, being very embarrassed. He turns his head to look away from Lance “Shit shit sorry” Lance grabs Keith’s wrist, “I just hoped so much that it was you” Keith’s head snaps back to Lance, “You actually mean that” “Stating the obvious” Lance smiles softly at him. He pats besides him and gives Keith room to sit. Keith takes a seat next to him and looks at his laptop. “What are you editing?” Keith looks at the paused video but it’s a very blurry pause where he can’t make anything out of.

 

“It’s pretty early for this but I’m already recording my Christmas looks, I always get to busy during that actual time” Lamce laughs softly a bit embarrassed, Keith smiles to himself before looking at Lance, “You really do look out for your fans” “Well duh, I can’t leave my fans without a Christmas make up look” Lance winks at him, Keith looks away with flushed cheeks 

 

Come on Keith get your head together, you barely know the guy he is not going to make you blush the moment you meet him.

 

“Can I see a little bit of the video?” Lance nods and gets a bit closer to Keith to put the video on play. Keith watches the video,  he can notice it’s still pretty unedited but it makes him laugh. It looks like he is his goofy self. Keith laughs at some of the jokes Lance makes, he notices that Lance hasn’t moved an inch away from Keith.

 

Keith laughs softly at Lance his outro, “Is it not good? I thought it might be fun” Lance asks concerned, “It is, you just look cute while doing it” Keith says without thinking, when he realized what he said. He doesn’t dare to look at Lance, how did he just say that? It felt so natural but he’s only known the guy for what? Half a day? He will scare Lance off, “Keith You there?” Lance waves his hand in-front of Keith’s eyes. “Earth to Keith” Keith blinks a few times and looks at Lance. “Sorry” Keith rubs the back of his neck. 

 

“Do you want to get lunch here or somewhere else?” Lance softly asks while saving his stuff and closing his laptop. Keith grins, “Have you ever tasted the best burgers in this town?” Lance lifts an eyebrow at that, “There’s a burger place here?” Lance grabs his bag, “Hell yeah! Let’s go man!!” Lance grins back at Keith when he stands up.

 

Keith waves goodbye at Nyma and Rolo and leaves together with Lance.

 

They walk together quietly towards the parking lot in the slightly cold weather, Lance starts rubbing his hands and looks a bit at Keith, “So you live around here?” Keith nods, “Yes, about a 10 minute drive from here” Keith starts walking towards the motorcycle and hears Lance gasp behind him.”You drive that?!” Keith nods and hands him the helmet, “And you’re getting a lift on it. Put the helmet on and get on” Keith gets on the motorcycle and starts the engine waiting for Lance to get on. He looks around to see Lance struggling with the helmet, he reaches under Lance’s chin and clasps it together. 

 

Lance laughs softly and gets behind Keith, “Keith?” Keith lifts his head back slightly letting Lance know he’s listening. “Can I hold your waist..?” Keith blushes but nods anyway. Lance’s arms wrap slowly around Keith’s waist. Keith looks back to Lance, “Ready?”  Lance nods and lowers his head towards Keith’s shoulders. Lance is holding a bit tight but it’s okay, Keith can handle it.

Keith lifts his feet off the ground and drives off to the road. When he’s driving calmly Lance starts to loosen up a bit. Keith smiles softly to himself, “Hold on, I’m going into a sharper turn.” He calls back to Lance. Lance’s grip gets a bit more pressure and Keith slowly takes the turn, he goes into the little street and parks on front of Vrepit Sal’s. Keith just sits on the motorcycle, Lance still holding him. 

 

“Wow” Keith hears softly, he giggles at it. “Keith I want one of these.” Lance hugs Keith, not like holding his waist, an actual hug. “Maybe I’ll let you drive it some time into the future” Lance lets go of Keith and gets off the motorcycle. Keith quits the engine and gets off as well. Lance takes of the helmet and puts it on his left arm. He looks a bit questioned at the burger place. “It looks a bit odd but it has amazing burgers and homemade fries.” 

 

Keith opens the door for Lance to enter, when Keith enters Sal meets him with a smile and wave. “Keith! Always good to see you” Keith nods back at him with a smile, “Have you brought a new costumer? You’ve only brought Shiro here!” Keith nods, “He probably thinks McDonalds has the best burgers, so I think we need to prove him wrong” He winks at Lance and walks to a booth, Lance follows after. 

 

Keith hands Lance the menu, “If you don’t understand I’ll help.” They order something to drink and Keith waits patiently for Lance, “Can I ask for a cheese and bacon burger? I don’t see it on the menu” “Yeah, it’s my usual, you like pickles or not?” Lance shakes his head. “Sal?” “Yeah, you ready to order?”

Keith nods, “Two usuals, one without pickles” “Coming right up.” Keith turns his attention towards Lance who is slightly smirking. “So you don’t really bring people here?” Keith laughs a bit awkward, “It’s more of a personal story, maybe someday” Lance nods, “It is pretty special for him to bring someone though” Sal puts the plates in front of them. Keith nods at Sal’s explanations, “That’s true, thanks Sal”  

 

Keith goes to grab his burger but Lance isn’t grabbing his, “Why the hell did you invite me here if you only invite one guy here,” Lance gasps, "Wait.. is this your go to date place?” Keith half chokes on his bite and takes a big gulp of his coke. “Shiro.. the one I brought here. He’s my brother and happily engaged” “Yeah, Yeah, you joker” He lifts one eyebrow at Lance. “Wait, you’re actually serious oh my god” Lance hides his face in his hands and groans in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I really thought you were joking!” Keith laughs softly, “It’s okay, Even if you saw us together, you wouldn’t think we were family.” “Adopted?” Lance asks softly, Keith nods and takes another bite of the burger. 

 

“Lance?” Lance jumps a bit at hearing his name and looks up at Keith. “Are you going to try your burger or not?” Lance gasps, “God, I almost forgot it” Lance grabs the Burger and takes a big bite of it. He stays silent while enjoying his bite.

 

_Thats a good sign right? Oh please don’t say it awful_

 

“You were right holy shit” Keith looks up at Lance who’s smiling like an idiot, sauce all over his face. Keith giggles, “Whaaatt, it’s so freaking good Keith” Keith only laughs louder at him, sauce almost about to drip. “You have a little something” Keith points towards his own face, Lance tries to wipe it away but it only gets worse, which makes Keith laugh even harder. “You look like such a dork right now” Keith can’t help but giggle, slowly Lance his face goes soft, the pout gets lost in this gentle smile. Keith smiles back and hands Lance a napkin. “Do you always eat this messy” He shakes his head, “Only when I’m nervous” He starts wiping the sauce away and gets back to eating his hamburger, Keith finishes his as well. 

 

“So how long have you done make up?” Keith puts his elbows on the table and leans on his hands. He sees Lance his eyes brighten up, “Well, ever since I could properly do make up I did my sisters for prom and sometimes my mom’s. I started realizing I could do a lot more than one color. I started saving up to buy a palette I saw in town.  Then every time I had time after school I would try to do artsy stuff on my face. Since then I’ve always tried more and more, it gave me a lot of confidence and I got SO happy when my mom told me I could wear it to school. My grandma wasn’t really that happy with it but Veronica, my sister told me to let grandma be grandma. She was old fashioned and didn’t like it but she now likes it a lot!” Lance pauses to smile at the memory, “I even did her make up on her anniversary with grandpa. She asked me so sweet and a bit ashamed but since then she loved my work.” 

 

Lance looks up at Keith, “Since then make up was basically everything I did. I did my friends, I did Nyma her make up, Allura’s, Romelle’s. Even Hunk let me do it once!” Keith smiles softly, he himself did some make up, maybe a casual eyeliner here and there but nothing more. “I wish I could  do make up as good as you” Keith smiles, “Well! Maybe I can do yours one day! I even want to make it my daily job, maybe for weddings you know” He sighs dreamily, “If I ever get married I’ll definitely do my own make up, extra big. If my wife or husband agrees I’ll do theirs as well.” 

“I’ll bet he or she will be happy to let you do that,” Keith laughs “I can only do a eyeliner and 99% of the time they’re messed up” Lance takes a sip of his milkshake and nods, “I have to admit, eyeliner is annoying sometimes.”

 

When Keith looks outside he notices that it’s pretty dark already outside. “Hey, umm.. Is someone picking you up?” Lance sighs, “I said I would get the bus.” He checks the time on his phone, “The bus doesn’t drive anymore”  Lance’s eyes widen, “How am I going to get home?” He starts stressing and mumbling, “Should I call Hunk? What if he’s with his date? Ridge doesn’t drive yet, mom will be so pissed and so will dad.” 

 

“Lance” Lance jumps from hearing his name but looks up at Keith, “I’ve literally driven you here, I can take you home” “You only have one helmet, I will not let you drive without helmet on the highway” Keith shakes his head softly, “Sal? You got a helmet to spare?” Keith calls to the kitchen, “Sure do kiddo, come back to the kitchen.” Keith winks at Lance and walks towards Sal. 

Sal is standing in the kitchen, one hand on his hip, holding a bag and the helmet. “What’s in the bag?” Sal holds it out for Keith to grab it, he checks it and sees 4 to go boxes, he look up at Sal. “One for the kid you brought and for you, Shiro and his fiancé.” Sal gives him a warm smile and hands him the helmet. “I like him” Keith nods   with a soft smile and leaves the kitchen again.

“Ready?” Keith grabs his jacket and pulls it on and then looks at lance with a nod. “Let’s go”

 

When they get outside, Lance starts to explain where he lives. Keith realizes that it’s about a 30 minute drive and that it’s pretty cold. He grabs the scarf around his neck and wraps it around lance’s neck, “It can be pretty cold so hold on to that.” 

 

Before Lance can complain, Keith starts the engine, silencing Lance, He puts the food in his backpack and slips his backpack in front of his chest not to annoy Lance with it. Lance his arms find his way around Keith’s wrist again. Helmet leaning against his back, Keith puts on his own helmet and drives off when he feels a nod from Lance.

The drive goes slow but not terribly slow, they talk a bit about space when possible and soon enough Keith is driving in front of Lance his house. He parks the motorcycle, Lance gets off and Keith puts Lance his burger on the seat for Lance t grab and leans against his motorcycle. 

 

Lance turns towards Keith with a warm smile on his face, “Thank you for the amazing date. I had an amazing time” Keith smiles back at him, “I did too. I’ve never had such a good date that I completely forgot time.” Lance huffs softly, “Same with me” He leans a bit towards Keith and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek. Keith’s eyes widen a bit but then soften with a smile. “Good night Lance” “Good night Keith” Lance walks towards the door and enters with his key, he closes the door with a wave. Keith waves back and when the door closes he releases his breath that he didn’t realize he held.

 

He smiles one more time towards the house and then leaves on his way to Shiro and Adam again. He arrives a quick 20 minutes after and rings their bell. Adam opens the door, “You’re a bit late for diner Keith” He holds up the bag from Sal and smirks with it. “SHIRO” Keith hears a distant “What?” “He brought burger from Sal, get your ass in here” Suddenly the silence is filled Shiro running to the living room. 

 

Shiro plops next to Keith and grabs a box, “You brought him to Sal’s? You didn’t even take Adam yet” Adam gasps, “Is the boy that special?!” Keith feels a blush creeping up his  cheeks and he stares at them both trying to look serious. “Shiro I had the best date ever” He can’t help but smile, “The date just ended and it’s freaking 1 AM” 

Shiro laughs and looks Adam, Adam looks back at him with a genuine smile. “I’ve only known him for 2 days and I’m already fucked” Keith smiles, “But I just can’t stop smiling."


End file.
